Carnival Night
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: Francis and Arthur go on a night carnival together. Bad summary, I know. FrUK, a bit of PruPan and a mentioned SpaMano. AU Oneshot.


Summary: Francis and Arthur go on a night carnival together. Bad summary sorry… This is FrUK, Prupan and mentions of Spamano.

asdfghjkl = talking

**asdfghjkl **= thinking

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction please tell me what you think. Umm… I really don't know what to write. This is full of fluffiness and it is really cheesy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will. I do not own France's clothing and Britain's either they belong to someone else. I just saw France's clothing and thought it was cool; go on youtube and paste that and you'll see France's outfit. watch?v=RVaRr0AYXf0. As for Britain, I just saw the character CD pic for him and used it. I only own the plot :3.

* * *

**Night Carnival **

Francis stood outside the entrance of Sakura Carnival waiting for his boyfriend. He had been waiting there for over and hour! "Where is he?" he said looking at his phone to check the time. He was wearing a dark grey shirt (first two buttons open) with a black jacket, dark maroon scarf and black trousers. Few minutes later he heard someone call him.

"Oi! Frog!" Francis turned around and saw Arthur running towards him "Ah Angleterre~ there you are. I have been waiting for an hour" "oh? I thought you'd be 'fashionably' late or something… well, I apologize I didn't mean to be late… it's just that Alfred did not want me to go and- say aren't you just a tad bit overdressed for a simple carnival?" Arthur asked looking at Francis. "Ohonhonhon~ checking me out, Mon cher?" said Francis causing Arthur to blush, "besides aren't you also a little overdressed yourself?". Arthur looked down and turned away from Francis and said "I-I j-just felt like wearing this… I definitely didn't wear this to impress you or anything!" **Ah **Francis thought **he's acting like… what was the word Kiku said… Ah! Yes, acting like a ****_Tsundere_****… how cute~. **Arthur wore a dark green Ramones T-shirt with a black leather jacket, a red and black plaid scarf, black jeans and red shoes. He also had earrings on, a pair of identical ear clips on each earlobe and on black stud on the right ear. Francis chuckled and led the still blushing man through the main entrance.

* * *

"Whoa… this is bloody huge," said Arthur looking around "uhh… Let's go to that stand!" pointing at a random stand. To be completely honest Arthur doesn't have a clue how a 'date' works since he was almost always alone, he doesn't 'hang out' with people because the thought it was a waste of time. Francis just shook his head, smiled and followed his boyfriend.

"Step right up… step right up", the young man at the stand said lazily "just knock over these bottles and you'll win a prize… you get three tries…". The British man smiled and said "Alrighty then! I shall give it a try". He gave the money to the man and the man gave him three ping-pong balls. He threw the first two and missed but the final one hit between the bottom bottles, which normally would cause the bottles to fall, but they didn't. "Better luck next time dude…" "Hey that should have fallen over! This game is rigged. Rigged I tell you!" Arthur pointed his finger to the man in the stand. "Whoa look dude! It is, like, totally not rigged… don't be mad because you didn't win a kiddie game, old man…" The man said smirking. "O-OLD? Why I-" "Calm down, mon amour. You're going to make a scene. Set me up." Said the Frenchman giving the money to the young man. **Oh good Lord **Arthur thought **YOU'RE the one who is going to make a scene… frog**.

Just then Arthur heard a loud crash, he looked up and saw Francis smiling with a toy rabbit in his hands and a wide-eyed man in the stand in the back with his stand a little crooked to the side and it seemed like there was a hole where the bottles used to be and it went through the stand. **Bloody hell… I didn't know he was THAT strong. Maybe if he is also like that in- **Arthur quickly stopped himself **NO! Jesus Arthur… Get it together man! **Then Arthur slapped himself a little to hard. "Angleterre! Are you all right? why did you slap yourself?" Francis asked worryingly "huh? Oh! U-uh well… you see… Never mind! I don't need to explain myself to you… maybe I just felt like slapping myself!" "Oh… alright then… Here! I won it for you! This petit lapin reminds me of you when you were younger~" Francis smiled and shoved the toy onto Arthur's chest. "Hmph. T-thank you… Francis…" said a blushing Brit.

After that they played a couple more Carnival games such as Skee Ball, Whack-A-Mole, High Striker (where they both saw Antonio appear out of nowhere and boasted about his strength which resulted in laughter and a humiliated Spanish), The Roller Coaster of Death (which made Francis sick for a couple minutes) and many other games.

* * *

Arthur sat down on an empty bench holding a toy rabbit, two small cat keychains, a cat ear headband (like Greece had on once) and a temporary tattoo on his right wrist with half the flag of UK and the other half was the flag of France. While France had a toy frog (won by Arthur who said, "here you go, frog! There! Now the frog has a frog"), Black hipster glasses which says "wild boy" on the sides and the same temporary tattoo on the opposite wrist.

Suddenly Gilbert and Kiku appeared in front of them out of nowhere. "Kesese~ Yo! Francey-Pants, me and mein hase were about to leave and since the awesome me feels even more awesome tonight, why don't you let me bring your crap and put them in your car, eh?" Gilbert said grinning proudly. "Please do not call me that Gilbert-kun… it is rather embarrassing" Kiku said pouting, " Besides I gave the idea. Please do not worry I will assure you that your items will be safe inside your car Francis-san". "MEIN GOTT~ I'm tired Kiku~ lets take their stuff and go" without waiting for anyone to say anything Gilbert grabbed their stuff (and Kiku's arm) and ran away.

"That was strange… oh Francis? How are they going to open the door? I mean the car is locked isn't it?" Arthur asked the taller man "Of course it's locked. Gilbert has my spare car key… now that that is out of the way I want to go on one more ride if that is all right with you, Iggy~" Francis said to Arthur who nodded and mumbled something along the lines as "stop calling me Iggy… why is that my nickname anyway?". They stopped at in front of the Ferris Wheel, Arthur turned to Francis and said "you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?", Francis nodded.

Soon they were in one of the carts sitting next to each other. "Wasn't tonight fun, mon amour?" Francis whispered to Arthur who blushed and said "well… it was… Okay… we should um… uh do it again some time", Francis simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around the Brit. Not long after, they made it to the top and the Ferris Wheel stopped moving and a voice came from Francis' pants "alright mi amigo there ya go top view how bout that huh? You're gonna have to pay me back though, I had to knock out the stand guy and a couple of creepy looking payaso with secretly hidden guns in their pant leg!". Arthur looked at Francis who looked a little nervous and said "was that… Antonio?" "Ehh…no no! that is nothing pay no attention to that, instead pay attention over there", Francis pointed to all the lights which were the carnivals stand lights and street lights.

"Oh. It looks very beauti-" just then Arthur got cut off by the sound of fireworks going off. **Antonio and Gilbert were right **Francis thought as he looked at Arthur who was staring at the fireworks **this is a good idea. Merci mes amis~**. "Wow Francis! You chose the right time to be here! Its perfect" Arthur said turning his head to face Francis smiling. "Well, I actually planned it all. I had Gilbert and Antonio help me with the fireworks and the Ferris wheel and I guess… other things. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us, no annoying American or a certain creepy Russian interfering. We usually don't have much free time anymore so I thought this could be sort of a break from the work and I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourself, Anglete-" suddenly Francis was cut off by Arthur's lips onto his, they stayed that way for two seconds before Arthur pulled away and said "stop rambling… and thank you for what you did… it IS perfect… J-J… screw it! Je t'aime, Francis!". **It is rare… **The surprised Frenchmen thought **for him that… and he said it in my language**. Francis smiled and told Arthur to look at the fireworks direction and when he did he saw words in the sky by the fireworks that said, "I love you too, Eyebrows" and next to that was the temporary tattoo they had on their wrists. Francis cupped the younger man's cheek to make them face each other, he put his lips on Arthur's and Arthur leaned in to deepen the kiss and just at that moment a huge heart shaped fireworks appeared.

* * *

Below the Ferris wheel, Antonio and Gilbert looked up and high-fived each other. "Take a picture, Gilbo! We can send it to them tomorrow! Oh and next time can you help Lovi and me do stuff like that? I mean he's as hardheaded as Arthur…anyway I'm off see ya!" Antonio said and Gilbert nodded and with that Antonio left.

"Aaaaannddddd picture taken! The awesome me has totally awesome photography skills! Look at this Kiku!" Gilbert proudly showed the picture of Arthur's cart where they could be seen kissing and a heart shaped fireworks in the background. "Oh it is quite nice Gilbert-kun but… there is something missing in this…" "What's that?" "This". Kiku then grabbed Gilbert by his collar, pulled him down and kissed him. The Prussian pulled away and said "Ich liebe dich, Kiku~" and pulled Kiku into a kiss again, this time with more passion. **Aishiteru, Gilbert-kun~**.

* * *

Translations:

**_French:_**

**Mon cher** – My dear

**Mon amour** – My love

**Petit lapin** – little rabbit

**Merci, mes amis **– thank you, my friends

**_Spanish:_**

**Mi amigo** – My friend

**Payaso** – Clown

**_German: _**

**Mein hase** – my bunny

**Mein Gott** – My God

**Ich liebe dich **– I love you

**_Japanese:_**

**Aishiteru** – I love you

**A/N:** so what do you think? Please review :). I am still a noob to writing a fanfiction here kesesese~. I actually wrote this during Bahasa Indonesia class :D we have this day for a creative writing competition and this was originally in Indonesian which took a long time to write :3.


End file.
